Extrañar
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: ¿Por qué tenía que separarse de todo lo que más anhelaba? ¿Por qué tenía que dejar a sus amigos? Pero, más específicamente ¿Por qué tenía que separarse de El? - ICHIRUKI!Una Oportunidad Por favor!


**Debo decir que hace un tiempo no escribo fanfics. Estoy a mil con otras de mis novelas así que sepan que es por eso también que no escribo historias de más de un capitulo ^^**

**Agradezco a todas las personas que les gustan mis historias :) sinceramente yo no se cual elegir por mejor, por los comentarios hasta ahora va ganando "Ojos Jade" y "Convertirse en Cometa" veré si escribo después más Sasusaku, depende si portan bien con los comentarios :P**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**Extrañar**

¿Por qué tenía que separarse de todo lo que más anhelaba? ¿Por qué tenía que dejar a sus amigos? Amigos que la habían acompañado en todo ¿Por qué tenía que irse y dejar de ver ese cielo que tanto le gustaba por las noches?

Pero, más específicamente ¿Por qué tenía que separarse de El?

¿Cómo saber el por que de las cosas? El por que de las cosas nadie lo sabe, es un enigma que se descubre de a poco. Pasa siempre cuando no lo deseas.

Era poco más de media noche en ese momento, daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Y es que esa… Era su última noche en Karakura.

Se levanto despacio para no despertar a las hermanas Kurosaki y lentamente salió de la habitación. Camino por el pasillo a oscuras, los ronquidos de Ishin se escuchaban apenas a través de la puerta de la habitación del mismo. Los sonidos de la cocina se escuchaban junto con el silencio, el cual parecía no querer desaparecer.

Paso una mano por su cabello negro, intentando alisarlo y dejo salir un suspiro silencioso. Continuo caminando por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, dirigió su vista por unos segundos a la habitación de Ichigo. Seguro el ya estaría como tronco.

Bajo las escaleras y se sentó en el sofá de la sala y cerrando sus ojos intento disfrutar sus últimos momentos en ese cálido lugar, en el cual la trataron como a una hija y una amiga.

Escucho como alguien bajaba las escaleras y se acurruco en el lugar para que no la vieran, no tenia ganas de explicar que estaba haciendo en ese lugar tan tarde.

El muchacho pelinaranjo encendió la luz de la cocina y sirvió agua en un vaso. Una vez que termino de beberlo, permaneció ahí mirado el vaso como si fuera lo más interesante.

Rukia lo veía de perfil, y pudo notar desde su lugar las grandes ojeras que el tenía. Su teoría había fallado, el tampoco había podido dormir en todo las horas pasadas.

Ichigo dejo el vaso sobre la mesada, refregó sus ojos y al voltear pudo verla, apenas, entre la oscuridad de la sala.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Rukia? – pregunto en voz baja, para que nadie de arriba lo escuche.

- No puedo dormir – contestó franca.

El chico camino hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, llevo su mano a la frente de la chica y ella y lo miro extrañada.

- ¿Qué haces Ichigo?

- Al menos tú no tienes fiebre.

- ¿Tu si tienes? – Pregunto mientras copiaba lo del muchacho y llevaba su mano a la frente – No tienes fiebre Ichigo, me diste a entender que si – dijo molesta mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

- ¡No te di a entender nada!

- ¡Si lo hiciste! Dijiste "_Al menos tu no tienes fiebre_" – tratando de imitar su voz.

- Cierra la boca enana, ni siquiera te sale imitarme.

- ¡Calla tu idiota! – bufó frustrada y se giro en el sofá, dándole la espalda.

- ¿Por qué demonios te comportas así?

- ¿Así como?

- ¡Como una niña!

- ¡Eres un idiota Ichigo! ¿Ni siquiera a media noche puedo estar tranquila y sin pelear? – Extrañamente se sentía enojada, pero no un enojo como los que siempre tenía cuando discutían ¿Es que el no podía entender que en la mañana se iría y quizás no volvería? Después de tres años viviendo allí, era claro que extrañaría ese lugar. Pero ¿Por qué cuando pensaba en abandonar la ciudad, sentía que en realidad lo abandonaba a El?

Agacho su cabeza y respiro en silencio. La respuesta era simple, por que más que a Karakura, lo extrañaría mucho más a el.

Por un momento se sintió triste y con ganas de llorar, fue cuando el pelinaranja noto su cara triste.

- ¿Rukia te encuentras bien?

Ella apenas alcanzo a negar con la cabeza.

El suspiro. Sabía como debía sentirse. El estaba igual o peor. Se resigno a dejar sus peleas de lado por un segundo y la abrazo de lado, atrayéndola hacia el.

Al sentir su abrazo Rukia recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo, mientras notaba como la primera lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

- Vamos, Rukia – intento animar. Pero supo que en ese momento era imposible, simplemente se quedaron en silencio unos segundos – yo también te voy a extrañar.

Solo uno que otro suspiro se escuchaba en la sala, las huellas de las lágrimas estaban en su rostro y los dos sentían que el sueño regresaba a ellos. Entonces, el silencio, pudo adueñarse del lugar.

**FIN**

**¡Buenas! **

**Mi Ineer anda haciendo apariciones cuando no debe ¬¬ ¿Quién diría que estaría despierta a la mañana mientras estoy en la escuela?**

**Sinceramente no se. Por ahora no aparece por aquí :D (Por suerte) pero no puedo estar segura de nada.**

**Muy triste el fic, pero quede satisfecha (: **

**¡Ya estoy hablando de más! **

**Bueno Gente, Muchas Gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios o Reviews ¡Me dicen que les pareció! **

**Hasta La Próxima.**


End file.
